Counterfeit Daughter
by IcyZephyrGirl
Summary: AU--When you finally get a chance to fulfill live your dreams, you will do anything, right? Kagome saw her chance, she will do anything to leave her past including stealing someone's identity.


**Counterfeit Daughter**

**Author:** IcyZephyrGirl

**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

-

I dedicate this story to all of my friends.

-

**Chapter One: **Free

I can smell the acrid foul scent in the cellar. It nauseating and clogs my senses. Upstairs, I hear screams, cries and lots of broken items.

I don't care.

If I sit here quietly, it will all go away.

Soon.

Then it will be my turn.

I will be quiet and obedient. I will just stay silent and after he is done with me, he will go and I will be alone. That way I will be a good girl and Father wouldn't have to hit me or lock me in this cellar where the dead bodies lay six feet underground.

I dream of sailing and archery at the same time. I know it a funny combination but I feel inspired to do that some day.

If I ever become free.

"Kagome, help clean the mess up! This kid made such a fuss that I had to kill her."

My father is a murderer. He kidnaps female kids and rapes them then kills them only if they don't listen to him. I tried to save some kids by telling them to be silent like me so can live. One did for a while and I thought I finally have a sister of some sort but she cracked up and died.

"What is taking you so long wrench!"

My father, Naraku, is crazy. So when he died one day, because of a police shoot out, I became free. I know they will soon find me and lock me up after finding the dead bodies. But I want to sail and I want to shoot arrows that fly so I did this. My father had a file of all the girls he raped and brutally killed in the cellar where I used to sit when he is doing his thing. I would find something to read to pass the time so I read all the files of every girl and know them by heart.

The Higurashi family was the one I had most interest.

My father kidnapped their daughter Kikyou 6 years ago. I knew her well, I think. Their family is known for their well-off richness and the art of sailing plus archery together. After I read the file of newspaper clippings, I wanted to shoot and sail. So I took her identity.

I became Kikyou Higurashi.

-

"Help me..." Kagome said weakly as she walked up the enormous steps of the police station.

Instantly, two officers rushed out and helped her inside.

Kagome sat on the chair and shivered. "I'm going to do this," she thought to herself and gritted teeth together to stop the chattering.

"Are you okay little girl?" a policewoman asked.

"Y-yes." Kagome stuttered. "My name is Kikyou Higurashi. I have just escaped my captor and I-I..." Kagome clenched her fist inside her shirt. "I want to go home..."

The policewoman looked at her shockingly. Quickly, she radioed some people and knelt down to Kagome.

"You are really Kikyou? The one that disappeared 6 years ago?" the policewoman said putting her face near Kagome's.

"_You will get caught because you have been very naughty..." Naruku's voice echoed in Kagome's mind._

Kagome felt the bile rushing up her throat and the swirling dizziness in her mind. She fought against it.

"Yes. I am. Can I see my mother? I miss her a lot." Kagome whispered silently.

"O-Of course. Can I get you anything? A coke maybe?" the policewoman asked nicely.

"A coke would be nice." Kagome looked at the policewoman with intense sad eyes.

"Of course..."

-

Here comes the interrogation. I gripped my coke and waited to see Kikyou's mother. The policewoman also gave me a blanket to wrap myself in. After a couple minutes, I heard two people walking up to me.

"So you are the girl who claimed to be Kikyou I heard, "a male voice said almost in a sneer.

"_You will get caught because you have been very naughty..." my father's voice echoed again._

I didn't look up but I nodded. The bile rushed up to my throat and another wave of dizziness rushed to head once more.

"How did you escape your captor? Why 6 years later instead of 6 years earlier?" that same voice asked.

"Fath-Naraku got killed so I escape when he died." I said.

"Would you follow me please? I want to have a health examination." Another male voice said kindly.

I got up and let the blanket fall revealing my dingy tattered clothes. I follow the doctor and the other person followed us as well.

"You are outwardly quite identical to Miss Higurashi. This computer aged this photo of young Kikyou to 6 years later and you do look extremely similar to her." The doctor said.

I looked at his nametag. Houjo was the name. I hope that he would be on my side. I chose Kikyou because the vital stats in the newspaper clippings in her file down in the cellar were similar to mine. Of course that wasn't the only reason I chose her.

"I don't believe that you are Kikyou." The other male voice said and I look at him angrily.

"I am Kikyou," I said.

"No. I don't believe you. In fact I believe that you are Kagome. Naraku's whore-daughter."

I widen my eyes in fear. I hadn't expected to be exposed so soon. I didn't even have a chance to even touch the bow yet.

"Please Detective Kouga, stop it. Kikyou came back after all these years and we should help her reunite with her parents." Houjo said.

"You shut up! I trust my instincts." Detective Kouga snarled at Doctor Houjo. To Kagome, he shouted, "You are Kagome. I know it. You just want to be living richly with the money of the Higurashi family and be the fox in sheep's hide!"

Kagome sat silently. The door burst open and an old man with a woman ran in front of Kagome.

"Kikyou...honey?" a woman said sobbing silently. Kagome look up to the woman who was crying.

So this is Kikyou's mother. She looks so sad.

"Kikyou, I'm so happy that you are back. We almost had given up on you." The old man wiped his tears on his sleeves.

The grandfather, I suppose.

"M-Mom?" I croaked. That word felt unfamiliar in my tongue. I don't remember my mother at all. I barely remember her figure.

Kikyou's mother beamed with tears and hugged me. I went stiff immediately remembering that my father did that as well and more. But this was different. Kikyou's mother smells so sweet, delicate, gentle, motherly and full of love unlike my father who smelled of other girls, tears, blood and alcohol. I relaxed and inhaled deeply the light scent.

"Miss Kikyou might not remember everything Mrs. Higurashi. It's a normal effect after being kidnap for so many years. This amnesia might take years to cure. I recommend slowly showing her past items, places to jog her memory." Doctor Houjo said smiling slightly.

Detective Kouga snorted.

"Thank you Doctor." Mrs. Higurashi said. "When can I take Kikyou back with me?"

"You won't yet." Detective Kouga said tightly. "We need to make sure that she isn't an imposter."

"She isn't!" Mrs. Higurashi said shocked and angrily.

"How can you say such things like that Detective?" Grandpa finally said glaring at the detective.

"My instincts have led me on the right target for a very long time and it is telling me that this is Kagome, the daughter of Naraku, the daughter of your daughter's captor."

"_You will get caught because you have been very naughty..." my father's voice echoed and laughed._

I couldn't take the rush of nausea rising and my head felt so cloudy. I vomited the soda I drank and felt the darkness tugging my skin.

-

"We need to keep her here to give her some vaccine shots, health inspections and other requirements needed." Doctor Houjo said.

"When can I take Kikyou back?" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded.

"After the tests…"

"I will stay by her side." Mrs. Higurashi said firmly.

"I will too!" Grandpa said.

"No you can't. It's against the regulations. It's the law. I'm sorry." Doctor Houjo said.

Kagome stirred in her mind but commanded her body not to move. She listened.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Miss. Kagome wouldn't wake up until hours away because I sedated her long enough to have her rest while we do the tests."

"Tests already? So my secret is going to be revealed anyway...I wonder why I am conscious though..." Kagome thought. "Might as well...sleep..."

-

_Lime, cement._

_Covering up the victim's grave._

_Hiding the evidence, not the scent though._

"_Kagome come here. I need you. NOW!" Naraku shouted._

_Kagome walked up the steps. The steps creaked as she walked up faced to face with her father glaring at her hungrily. Behind him was a girl with raven black hair whimpering and sobbing, clutching her school uniform and covering her exposed chest. Kagome noticed red welts climbing up her arms and back but none on the face._

_Typical. Naraku doesn't scar faces._

"_Take off your clothes. That girl did her job well but you finish it." Naraku grinned._

"_I don't want to...I really don't Father!" Kagome said._

"_Wrong answer!" Naraku yelled and pulled off his thick leather belt with small studded bumps and whipped Kagome._

_Red welts appeared on Kagome's pale skin as she grimaced each blow cracking at her now exposed back. The bumps on the belt shredded her thin shirt. The raven-haired girl stared at horror at the sight._

_Kagome didn't shed tears. She didn't know how._

_The cracking stopped and Naraku tilt Kagome's chin up. _

"_You have been very bad girl. You will get caught you know. You ruined my mood now so..." Naraku grabbed the raven-haired girl by her arm and she howled in pain and shoved her to Kagome and both tumbled down the cellar steps, "You will not get dinner tonight."_

"_Are you okay?" the raven-haired girl sobbed as she reached to touch the slowing oozing blood starting to coagulate against Kagome's back._

_Kagome gave her a weak smile. _

"_I'm glad you are okay, though now you are..."_

_The raven-haired girl sobbed and clutched her uniform._

"_Stay silent and still then you will live." Kagome whispered hoarsely. "Please stay alive, Kik..."_

_-_

"Kikyou? Are you awake?"

"Uhh..." Kagome groaned and suddenly snapped up right after feeling someone's hand touching hers.

She snatched her hand away and Mrs. Higurashi held her hand mid air speechless. Mrs. Higurashi put her hand down and stared at her hand upset.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kagome said flusterly.

"Don't be. I understand." Mrs. Higurashi said warmly.

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt shoot to her heart.

"Let's go home? You brother, sister, friends and Inu-Yasha will be glad to see you."

Kagome felt her face pulled into a smile before she could even help it. A small smile drew a large on from Kagome's mother.

"Please." Kagome said, got up and walked out with Mrs. Higurashi.

-

"I will prove that 'Kikyou' is Kagome. That Kagome must want to live off the wealth of that house! Well...after the DNA prints are out, we will see..." Detective Kouga said to himself as he watch "Kikyou" walk out with Mrs. Higurashi.

-

End of chapter one.


End file.
